


Welcome Home?

by psychovampirefreak



Series: Blu-light [2]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV), Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Child Neglect, Childhood Memories, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Meet the Family, Other, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Child Abuse, Protective Siblings, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 11:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15142538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychovampirefreak/pseuds/psychovampirefreak
Summary: Bella find herself in New York with Phil to meet her true family. Confused and angry Bella may let some of her past slip out.





	Welcome Home?

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to their respective creators.

"..." Spoke aloud  
  
_'...' internal thoughts_

 

* * *

Isabel was overwhelmed with the greeting she received as she entered the Reagan's home. Phil stood behind her with Isabel's belongings which wasn't much he discovered.  _'Welcome Home, Isabel!'_ Echoed through Isabel's head as she gasped. Wiping the lone tear off her face, "Well it's nice to know I'm wanted somewhere." Isabel said gathering her courage to look up at her family.

 _'What does she mean by that?'_ The Reagan's thought. "Well come on and let's sit at the table. Danny, why don't you show Phil where to Isabel's things." Henry advised as he guided everyone to dining room. "Alright... Come on Phil I'll show what room is Isabel's." Danny said as he picked up a bag.

 

* * *

 

 

Everyone finally sat down around the huge cherry wood table. Phil made the first move. "Well Mr. and Mrs. Reagan, what would you like to know. I know everyone is curious, but I only know very few facts and I'm just here to get Bella settled. I know that might sound harsh, but I unfortunately have to be back in Phoenix tomorrow for a game that I can't get out of." Isabel nodded in understanding, "That's fine Phil, I'm a big girl... I can handle this." Isabel said in a low tone.  _'It's not like anyone truly cares what happens to me. I'm just a stupid clumsy brat that needs to know my place.'_ Isabel flinched as she thought when she spoke to Phil. 

"Now Bella, don't be like that. You know I care for you." Phil pleaded for Isabel to understand.

"No I don't! You're just the first person that wanted the truth from Renee and got it. If it wasn't for that, I'd still be there, working to the pay the bills and to get food. Not to mention making sure Renee doesn't drink herself into a coma and keeping her drug addicted boyfriends from robbing us or raping me in the middle of night because Renee is to far gone to care." Isabel said grinding her teeth.

"WHAT!?" Frank and Danny yelled. Immediately Isabel shrunk back against the chair and cover her face and then chaos broke out.

"STOP! Calm down right this minute!" Mary shouted. 

"No... please Mommy... I didn't mean to." Isabel began to mumble rocking back and forth.

 

* * *

 

 

_**Flashback** _

**"** **Come back here you little brat! I'm not through with you yet.** **"** _**Renee stumbled through the house drunk after Bella. Bella was huddled in her closet trying to hide. Suddenly the door ripped open...** _

***BAM***

**"Found you... You little slut! Brad told me you tried once again to sleep with him." _Renee said as she pulled Bella out of the closet. Bella was shaking in fright as Renee continue to berate her._**

**"No, he's lying. I didn't, please Mommy believe me." _Bella whimpered._**

**"I don't want to hear it, you whiny little slut." _Renee slapped Bella._ "Your always doing this or stealing from my boyfriends. It's any wonder why they stay as long as they do."  _Renee tried to slap Bella again, but missed and tumbled to the floor._**

**"I'm sorry Mommy... _sob..._ I didn't mean to move... _sob..._ "  _Bella cried._**

**_End of Flashback_ **

 

* * *

 

 

Everyone looked on in horror as they listened to Isabel breakdown. Phil finally jumped up and grabbed Isabel's medicine bag. Pulling out a bottle of water and Isabel's Xanax to give her one.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" Danny began to question Phil.  _'What the heck does he think he's doing?'_ Danny and several other Reagans were wondering.

"Bella from what I know is that she suffers from anxiety and certain things tend to trigger these episodes. Now, can I give Bella her Xanax so she can calm down." Phil vented as he was frustrated.  _'This was so not how I wanted to explain things to them. Damn you, Renee!'_ Phil thought in disgust.

 "Listen why don't I take Bella up and let her rest for a bit. When I come back I'll tell you all I know. I'm telling it isn't much since I was only with Renee a couple of months." Phil reassured everyone as he moved to Bella's side.

"Bella, come on girl let's get you in your new room so lay down for a bit." Phil slowly urged Bella to follow him.

Isabel slowly followed Phil out of the clinging to the back of his shirt still slightly whimpering.

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's not as long as I would like, but I promise the next one will be longer.
> 
> You know what to do Read and Review...


End file.
